Hardball
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: HYD AU. Makino Tsukushi's a tough as nails public prosecutor. Her past with Hanazawa Rui and the F4 make things difficult, but will it eventually lead to something called.. Romance? RxT, TxT, AxT Finished!
1. Chapter 1

HYD AU. A new story which for once, I actually bothered planning what to write. Walking Right out of My Life is on hold while I get rid of the writer's block. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All legal terms used are NOT accurate.

**Hardball**

"Murder 2 charges. If you cut the deal now, it'll be an M2. Not so serious M for manslaughter. How about that?"

"My client still has to go to jail? That's unacceptable."

"Try telling the judge whether it's acceptable for your client to stick a knife into an innocent girl." The steely voice came across the table.

"I'll take it!" The cry of desperation came from the accused who sat across the prosecutor, as he glanced wildly at his defense attorney. "I did not commit murder! I... I... I was rash." The defense attorney rolled his eyes.

"4 years, M2 charges. Final offer."

"Deal." The prosecutor said immediately and got up to leave the room. The defense attorney looked at his client and shook his head.

"Makino Tsukushi sure knows how to drive a hard bargain."

* * *

Makino Tsukushi strode down the familiar hallways of the public prosecutor's office, her face stoic but her heart feeling considerably lighter. She was more than glad to get that idiot of a son of a businessman behind bars. The stupid boy had stabbed his ex-girlfriend in a fit of anger after she had refused to get back together with him and his defense attorney who was considerably wily had bargained hard with her.

Well, at least she managed to put him behind bars. If there was one thing she hated, it was rich people trying to evade the legal system and she, Makino Tsukushi was here to put a stop to that.

Polite applause could be heard behind and she turned around to face... UGH. Why was HE EVEN HERE?

"I see you managed to nail that brat. His father won't be too happy about that I assure you." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, his father won't be too happy with YOU that's for sure." She smirked. "After all, the DA you sent was way too lousy to deal with me. Didn't you warn him about me?"

He chuckled softly and took his hand out from the pocket of his crisp, tailor-made Armani suit. He patted her cheek and she felt an instance of a familiar blush overcoming her. she bit her lip to maintain her composure. He was all too aware of her reaction and smiled even wider.

"I couldn't tell him anything. My experience with the great Makino Tsukushi is simply different from anyone else's. We do have a history together, don't we?" He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Isn't that true, Ma-ki-no?"

A second's pause and he dropped his hand.

"Ja, Makino." She stood there in shock for a minute as she watched him leave, and then recoiled in horror upon realising the entire office had been watching the little drama unfold.

"BAKA HANAZAWA RUI!!!!!" She screamed as the gossipy interns in the office scrambled for safety.

* * *

"Ne Tsukushi, you shouldn't be too angry. It's bad for your health!" Yuki chided as they dined at an Italian restaurant that evening. It was rare that Yuki had time for dinner since her job as an air stewardess took her places nearly every other day.

Makino crunched angrily on her salad, shoving the chicken meat into her mouth. "He always does that!! So what if we did go out before? That was donkey years ago!!!" She stabbed the offending chicken piece.

"Mou Tsukushi. Don't eat with your mouth full!" Yuki frowned. "Well, you did like him a lot in college then, didn't you?"

"We.. we! We were just going out for a whike!!" Makino sputtered angrily. She pursed her lips. Gah, she hated thinking of those years in university. The story was simple. She had enrolled in Etikou University on a scholarship to read law and met Hanazawa Rui who was in the same course. The two did not hit it off at first after she spilt coffee on his shirt in the canteen, and it did not help Makino had an extreme ideological bias against very rich kids, of which Hanazawa Rui was one.

Long story cut short. Classic case of warring heads finding that no one could fit them except the other and romance bloomed. But it ended almost as miraculously as it started when both graduated. Makino was bent on working in the prosecutor's office while Rui tried desperately to convince her to join him at his father's law firm. They ended the relationship on a sour note, both angry and sullen that the other could not see his or her point of view.

Makino put down her fork. There was still a dull, familiar ache whenever she met Rui as much as she tried to deny it. "Anyway, not that I care. He's with someone else already." She continued eating, her voice having lost much of the anger previously and replaced with a tinge of loss. Yuki looked at her friend and put her hand over Makino's.

"It's alright. Hanazawa Rui's made a big loss not being with you, and choosing Todou Shizuka."

"Whatever. Let's eat." And that effectively ended any more talk on Hanazawa Rui for the evening.

* * *

Rui took a swig of his Merlot, his eyes sullen. His dining companion noticed and put her fork down.

"Mon cheri, what's wrong? You haven't eaten much." He smiled slightly.

"It's nothing. How's the veal?"

"Not too good. I think they changed the chef recently." She looked ruefully at him and smiled afterwards. "Rui. My father called the other day."

"MM Hmm."

"He asked when we're getting married." Rui almost spat out his wine. He looked at Shizuka, who did not seem to be joking.

"What?"

"We've been together for nearly 2 years, Rui. Surely you aren't considering someone else?" Shizuka asked, her eyes flashing darkly. Rui bit his lip.

"Well, I believe I..." His handphone rang at that moment and Rui breathed a sigh of relief while Shizuka looked visibly annoyed. "Hang on. Hello? Yes, Tsukasa?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Ok, I'll be right there. Where are you? Ok, give me 10 minutes." He put down his phone.

"What's happened?" Shizuka asked, her annoyance gone and replaced with a concerned look.

"Tsukasa's got into a bit of trouble. It's nothing."

"Are you sure i can't help? I'm a lawyer after all." Rui got up to leave, signalling for the check. He buttoned his coat and kissed Shizuka on the forehead.

"Shizuka, you may be the head of legal counsel for Japan's largest bank but this is nothing like what you've ever seen. I'll call you." And with that, he left. Shizuka let out a sigh.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Akira shouted as he burst into Rui's office.

"Akira, stop yelling. You're hurting my head." A bitter voice called out from a slumped figure on Rui's office's couch.

"Tsukasa!!! Are you alright? RUi! What happened!"

"Chill Akira. You're giving me a headache too." Rui rolled his eyes. "Tsukasa got into a little scuffle at a bar, and punched someone. Person's bringing charges of battery against Tsukasa."

"He provoked me first."

"Shut up! You always get into trouble. Where's Jiro?"

"He hung up when I mentioned Tsukasa's name. He wasn't too happy the last time round when we called him back from his almost-done engagement." Akira grimaced at the thought. It was an almost standing joke that Soujiro always had his engagement parties ruined by Tsukasa. The first time he was about to be engaged to a model, Tsukasa's hit and run accident had the F4 scrambling to Africa and his almost fiance left him for the photographer. The second time happened when Tsukasa stole someone's Ferrari in a drunken fit in Taiwan and was nearly bashed up the taiwanese mob. Soujiro was in the middle of the party when the call came and of course he left his nearly-there fiance whose father flew into a rage and forbade Soujiro from coming near his daughter. The third and last time was when Soujiro switched off his handphone to avoid hearing from Tsukasa's ill luck and just as he was about to put the engagement rock on his soon-to-be fiancee who was a family friend's daughter (and a bloody rich one at that), his bodyguard's handphone rang and Akira demanded in a threatening way to get Soujiro's ass to the Tokyo Hospital where Tsukasa was lying (not dying as Akira had exaggerated over the phone) from acute food poisoning contracted in Bangkok.

Despite being one of the richest men in Japan, Soujiro could not get engaged even though he had hordes of women dying to be his bride. Ill luck indeed.

"Anyway, he'll come here soon enough. I'll spam his phone with text messages. Now, who will be prosecuting the case? Can't we just bribe the guy off or something?"

"Well, we could but there's a problem."

"What problem?" Rui looked at Akira and let out a sigh.

"Makino Tsukushi witnessed the incident and she will definitely not let the guy drop charges. I got this idiot out of jail on bail."

"Oh shit. She's prosecuting? Rui you ass. Why did you dump her last time?" Akira slapped his forehead exasperatedly.

"Hello. It's Tsukasa's fault that this happened. Not my fault. And I didn't dump her. It was mutual." Rui stated monotonously.

"So what now?" Akira looked at Tsukasa who was slumped and barely conscious on the couch.

"We face Makino Tsukushi first thing in the morning."

"Morning? Damn it."

--

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone loves Makino

Makino Tsukushi was on a roll and everyone in the office knew it. Well, they simply steered clear of her. She banged the door to her office shut and with a flourish, drained the last of her expresso. "GANBATTE!!" She yelled. "That feels good!" She smiled.

After dinner last evening, Yuki had suggested they head for drinks at a nearby bar. Just as the both of them sat down at a table in the corner, shouts were heard near the counter.

"You little fucker. Who do you think you're messing with?" A brutish man asked a fairly young man who was seated at the counter, swirling his scotch. Those curls seemed rather familiar on the young man but with his back turned, she was not too sure who it could be.

"Answer me! You were trying to chat up my girl!" The brute grabbed a lady at his side who seemed desperately trying to squirm away. The man turned to him.

"Fuck off. She tried to talk to me first, that slut."

"WHY YOU...!!!" The brute lunged forward but the young man reacted first but punching him squarely in the jaw. The punch sent the brute flying halfway across the room. Yuki gasped while Makino rushed forward.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!!! I'm the prosecutor and I'll bring everyone to court if they DON'T STOP SCREAMING!" Makino yelled. She walked up the young man who was still drinking his scotch.

"Charges will be pressed against you for assault..." Her voice trailed off as the man turned to look at her. His eyes darkened and his lips curled into a snarl.

"Makino Tsukushi, we meet again."

* * *

The door to her office opened and an intern came round to annouce the F4's arrival. Well, F4 minus a certain Soujiro. Tsukushi downed another expresso and waved the intern off. Barely two seconds later, the door opened again and this time, Hanazawa Rui stepped in together with a Doumyouji Tsukasa and Mimasaka Akira.

"Good morning. Take a..." Before she could finish, the three men had sat down already. She rolled her eyes. "So, what owes me this pleasure?"

"Let's cut the pleasantries, shall we Ma-ki-no?" Rui smiled slightly. She rolled her eyes again. "Careful you don't roll your eyes too much. They might get stuck halfway."

"No deals this time, Hanazawa Rui."

"Are you being biased? You offer deals to everyone, don't you?"

"Well, I decided to be stingy this Christmas." Came the quick reply.

"Drop the charges, and we'll pay the guy's hospital expenses plus a generous gift. Courtesy of Doumyouji Tsukasa." Makino waved her hand.

"Don't try this on me. It goes to court." Rui pursed his lips. Makino always had been a tough nut to crack.

"Makino san, Tsukasa was provoked! Surely that is a mitigating factor?" Akira asked.

"Akira, that is correct. But he punched the guy first, so that is a concrete case of assault." Rui motioned to Akira to shut up.

"Makino, alright, how about we drop the charges..."

"He goes to court and let the judge decide."

"No, Makino listen..."

"I don't want to..."

"Makino." The group turned to look at Tsukasa who had been sitting behind Akira and Rui. "Didn't you see that he wanted to punch me first?" She looked at him squarely.

"That does not warrant a punch at him."

"What if he had a knife and was going to attack Tsukasa?" Rui quickly interjected. "Think Makino. A gangster versus the mighty Doumyouji Tsukasa? Who will the judge believe?"

Makino bit her lip. She hated it when Rui did this to her, pushing her into a corner. But she was hell-bent on not yielding.

"Let's go to court and see then, shall we?"

* * *

The three men strolled out of the prosecutor's office to the waiting limousine. Akira led the group, quibbling with Rui.

"How!!! Will Tsukasa go to jail?? Rui, do something!" He wailed. Rui just shrugged.

"Makino Tsukushi's still that tough little girl eh?" Tsukasa said suddenly, his hands still in his pockets as he walked slowly along, looking downwards. He looked up at Rui, who had stopped walking and was looking at him curiously. He smirked.

"Rui, why did you ever dump her?"

"Tsukasa, that was ages ago."

"Well then, you won't have any objections if I chase her, would you?" He laughed as Rui looked gobsmacked, and got into the limousine.

----

Lunch was an awkward affair with Akira being rendered speechless after Tsukasa's declaration on the sidewalk. Rui just glowered throughout the entire meal while Tsukasa tucked heartily into the meal. Akira could not bear the suspense, being the busybody he was and snapped at Tsukasa, "Are you serious about what you said earlier?"

Tsukasa chewed his steak. "Yeah."

"But.. BUT SHE'S going to prosecute you tomorrow you know!"

"Who cares? She's single and available. Isn't she, Rui?" Rui glared at Tsukasa. "Why the glare, Rui? You're no longer with her anymore."

"I don't know what sick joke you're planning but don't drag Tsukushi into this."

"Ooh? Acting concerned now aren't you?" Tsukasa snickered, spearing another peice of meat. Rui had a sudden flash of Makino spearing her chicken the last time they ate together as a couple. "You have Shizuka already, Rui... unless..." His voice trailed off and he chuckled.

Rui raised an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

"Unless you're still in love with her." Akira interjected and Tsukasa merely smirked again. Akira looked at the two men and shook his head. "Please don't fight over a woman. It's hard enough making sure Tsukasa stays alive, and now, Rui as well? My life is in shambles." Rui stood up and his chair scrapped against the opulent marble floor. He stared at Tsukasa and spun around to leave.

"Akira, stop being the mother."

* * *

"Makino, we'll go off first if there's nothing else." Makino looked up from her huge pile of paperwork and smiled.

"Yes please, you've worked hard enough. I'll see you all tomorrow." The door closed and she let out a sigh. It was already 8:30 and she was still in the office. It did not help she had the Doumyouji case to fight the next day as well. Her stomach growled.

"Oh well, might as well finish this at home." She said aloud to herself and unplugged her laptop. It took a good 45 minutes before she managed to bundle her humongous pile of papers into her bag and struggled to walk to the lift lobby.

She knew she should have bought that car when she soon found it incredibly heavy to move. She cursed her stupidity and let out a sigh. This was not how she planned to spend the December at all. But then again, she had not planned for anything to happen. Ever since she broke up with Rui, she never did find the heart to look for anyone else. It was tiring and maybe, just maybe, she still loved him. A lot.

Whatever.

Just then, a silver car pulled up next to her on the sidewalk. She did not notice it until its occupant wound down its window and called out her name.

"Ma-ki-no." She looked up to see Rui smiling, chuckling slightly. "You've carried too much again."

"It's none of your business." She snapped as she struggled with the huge bag. Rui shook his head, eyes dancing with mirth and opened the car door, stepping out.

"Let me help you." Before she could protest, he lifted the bag with ease and bundled it into the car. He stepped back into the car.

"Wait...! Er.."

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." She hesitated, then opened the passenger door grudgingly.

"Not there. Here." He patted the seat next to the driver's seat which he was occupying. She pursued her lips and closed the door, opening the correct one.

"Thanks for the lift." She acknowledged somewhat sourly and looked ahead. Rui smiled as he steered the car along. "What happened to your chauffeur?"

"I needed to clear my head so I dismissed him for the night."

"Oh? The great Hanazawa has thoughts on his mind?" She asked sacarstically.

"Yes." He said tersely and kept his eyes on the road. Makino was startled somewhat, and an awkward silence descended on the car.

"So, you'll represent Doumyouji tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"Think so? Isn't he your best friend?" She asked somewhat curiously. She knew well of the F4's closeness.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Quarrelled again? Oh come on. You'll forgive and forget anyway." She said flippiantly and nearly banged the windscreen when Rui braked suddenly. "YOU IDIOT! What did you do that for??!"

Rui pulled the handbrake up and looked at Makino, his eyes no longer mirthful but containing a serious gaze. She shivered, having seen that look whenever he wanted to talk about something important. The last time he did that, was when he wanted to... never mind about that.

"Do you think I would place Tsukasa over you?"

"Huh? I'm nothing to you anymore. So why would you ask that?" She looked at him strangely. "Rui, we've broken up for 2 years. You are the one who got yourself someone else. Not me. I'm just trash to you." She mumbled.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes." She said immediately, but regretted it when she saw his crestfallen face. "I... I don't know. Rui, what do you want me to think? Ever since we broke up, we were at loggerheads. Then you went to get Shizuka as a girlfriend, and that was barely 6 months after we broke up."

"I don't love her."

"Eh? Why are you telling me this?"

"She asked me to marry her and all I could think of was you." Makino frowned.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Rui? Are you trying to throw me off-guard or something for tomorrow?"

"Is that all you think of? Him?"

"What him?"

"Tsukasa of course!"

"Are you crazy?! I'm talking about the case!" She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated at not grasping what Rui was trying to say. "What do you really want, Rui?"

And at that moment, he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Makino was too shocked to react but Rui was persistent and very slowly gained access into her mouth. She tried to resist but soon found herself flooded by a wave of familiarity and need. Damn Hanazawa Rui. Damn him.

For now, she just wanted to be in his arms and enjoy this forbidden moment.

Goodness knows how long they kissed, each exploring strangely familiar territory. The pent-up emotions of longing and want seemed to have burst through the dam each had been building up the past year. Finally, they broke away, each gasping for air.

They looked at each other, unsure and hesitant. Finally, Makino spoke uncertainly.

"Please take me home." Rui could only nod dumbly and started up the engine. Before he could release the handbrake, she placed her hand over his.

"I will still kick your ass tomorrow." He smiled.

* * *

Rui hummed cheerfully to himself as he jingled the car keys and took the lift up to his apartment. He opened the door to his bachelor's pad to see Shizuka sitting on the sofa.

"Welcome home, Rui." He grimaced inwardly and forced a smile. He could sense Shizuka's anger beneath the smiling facade. "You're late."

"I had something on. Why are you here?"

"Mou, you gave me the keys to your apartment, so why are you asking me why I am here?" She asked, slightly annoyed. Rui remembered that she had badgered him for the keys until he gave in to her request. She could be very charming and insistent when she wanted ot be.

"I'm tired Shizuka. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Rui, are you still not over Makino Tsukushi?" He froze in mid-step and turned to look at her. She stopped smiling and frowned.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you are so hesitant when I asked you to marry me. And there's only one reason for that."

"Shizuka..."

"Rui, enough." She stood up to him and touched his lips gently. "I won't give you up without a fight and I'll make sure you're mine." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Makino settled in bed and tried to concentrate on the materials in front of her. Assault, battery charges... come flooding to me, please she begged silently. But all she could think of was Hanazawa Rui.

Damn him, damn him, damn him. She threw her hands up in the air and let out a huge sigh. She might as well give up and go to sleep now. She plopped onto bed and just then, her handphone rang shrilly, piercing the calm, quiet night.

"Makino Tsukushi." She said without looking at the caller id.

"It's Doumyouji Tsukasa here. I want to ask you something." She bolted up immediately. How did that monkey ever get her personal mobile number? Oh yeah, now that she thought about it, she should scrap it off her namecard and change to another number.

But then Hanazawa Rui would not know of the new one and who knows if he would call? WAIT. Stop there. Scratch thoughts of Hanazawa Rui.

"What you want?"

"If I walk free tomorrow, you go on a date with me."

"HUH? What gibberish are you talking about you ass?"

"I will repeat myself just once more only. If I walk free tomorrow, you go on a date with me."

"Are you actually asking me out, Doumyouji Tsukasa?"

"Yes, I do find you amusing you know."

"No way in hell. Rot and die."

"You have nothing to lose anyway."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Maybe."

"I am going to hang down the phone."

"Ok I'll change the deal. If I get convicted, you go on a date with me."

"Wait a minute. That means you go to jail. How the hell can you then go on a date?"

"Aren't there suspended sentences or the likes? Don't you want to see me convicted?"

"You twisted pervert."

"I'll see you in court tomorrow, Makino." And he cut the call before she could respond. She looked at her handphone.

"Great. The world IS indeed twisted."

* * *

Reviews are lovingly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3: Turnabout, Not

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It would be nice to receive more but still, thank you to all you reviewers out there.

Chapter 3: Turnabout, Not

"Court in session. Prosecutor, please state the charges." The judge banged her gravel for emphasis and looked at Makino. Makino managed a small smile. The judge was her mentor and was exceedingly fond of her. Of course this did not mean the judge would be biased but it helped to have someone familiar in the courtroom.

Besides that Hanazawa Rui who kept invading her thoughts.

Whatever.

She stood up, and delivered the charges. "Doumyouji Tsukasa, age 30, charged with two counts of battery and assault. The prosecutor asks for a jail term of 6 months, and a heavy fine."

"Does the defence plead guilty?"

Hanazawa Rui stood up and in a clear voice, "Not guilty, Your Honour."

"Very well then, let's begin. Prosecutor, your opening statements please." Makino bowed.

"It so happened that I, fortunately or unfortunately was present at this case. The incident is a simple pub brawl where comments were exchanged between the victim and Doumyouji Tsukasa. Doumyouji Tsukasa could not bear being humiliated and punched the victim squarely in the jaw."

"Objection, your honour. The prosecution has dramatised the situation without consulting the witnesses, and presented my client in a very bad light."

"Objection sustained. Prosecutor, please present the facts of the incident."

"I'm sorry, Your Honour. Now, perhaps I should call the first witness, which is the victim himself." She turned to look at Doumyouji, who was merely smirking at her. Rui noticed the small exchange and frowned. The baliff escorted the victim into the box. He seated himself, looking around nervously and fidgeted.

"Victim, did this man, Doumyouji Tsukasa punch you?"

"Er... Yes."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he..."

"He was angry at your comments?"

"Er..."

"Victim, answer the question." The judge rapped sternly.

"Well, actually I provoked him first!" The victim burst out. "My girlfriend was talking to him and I got upset! I wanted to punch him first actually." He looked at Makino sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth but er..."

"Victim! Do you know what you're talking about?" Makino shrieked, livid that his story changed 180 degrees.

"Er that's the truth, really." Makino balled her fists up. Calm down Makino, breathe. 1, 2, 3. Breathe again.

"Victim! Could you please..."

"Objection, your Honour. the victim has admitted to lying to the police in the first place, and thus his testimony given in court under oath should stand instead."

The judge looked thoughtfully at Rui. Both were brilliant students whom she had mentored in their university years and had sparred in court numerous times. But this time, it seemed different. It seemed as though both had not done their homework properly. And this probably had something to do with the accused Doumyouji Tsukasa.

"Objection sustained."

"But your Honour!"

"Prosecutor, I'm sorry to say that the victim lied to you. But he will be committing perjury if his earlier testimony is found false, of which I no reason to believe so."

Makino closed her eyes.

* * *

After much heated argument in the court, the judge decided on a recess and Makino stormed out of the courtroom. She stalked to the nearest washroom and splashed her face with water.

"Damn EVERYTHING!" She yelled. Someone knocked at the door.

"Makino?"

"Go away. You want to gloat, do it someplace else." She said sourly. The door swung open and Rui stepped in, looking concerned.

"Argh! This is the female toilet."

"No one's here anyway."

"Go away!!! I don't want to see you!!"

"I didn't know the victim changed his testimony. Really. I'm sorry he did."

"Well all the better. Then Doumyouji Tsukasa gets off scot-free and I don't have to go on a date with him."

"Wait, what?" Rui looked at Makino, a look of surprise on his face.

"Well, it seems like the world is twisted. He called me yesterday to tell me to go on a date with him if he got convicted."

"He did?"

"Do I look like I am making this up? Now, I have to prepare for my turnabout for this case. Go away." She started to walk out when Rui grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She struggled a bit but he held her firm.

"Makino."

"What do you want, Rui?" She asked tiredly.

"I want you back."

* * *

Tsukasa looked visibly annoyed when Rui and Makino walked in together, although neither looked too happy. He was about to call out for Makino when the judge came into the courtroom.

"May the accused rise to hear the charges?" He got up grudingly.

"After much deliberation, it is unfortunate that the victim played a part in his own injury. While the accused was indeed provoked and punched the victim out of possible self-defence, it is still not permissible in tihs enlightened civilisation to commit such brutish acts. He will be convicted of battery, but this will only be limited to a heavy fine."

Makino slumped in her seat but sat up straight after two seconds. She would not let that idiot see her feeling defeated. She did not have to walk long when he walked over, smirking once again. She really wished she could wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"What is it. You get to walk free, don't you?"

"Yes but I still got convicted of ONE charge."

"It's only a fine which you can more than afford to pay up for." She gathered her files and papers, stuffing them into her bag. He placed his hand on her bag. She rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"You owe me a date."

"No, I don't. You walked free."

"No, I said if I got convicted, you'll go on a date with me."

"What?! What kind of stupid mind games are you playing???!!" She screamed at him. Just then, Rui walked over, eyes burning. He had obviously herad the little exchange. Tsukasa shrugged.

"Tsukasa, stop this nonsense."

"What nonsense do you mean, Rui?"

"Stop it. Whatever this game about Makino means."

"Why would you care? She isn't yours anymore." Rui flinched visibly. Tsukasa grabbed Makino's arm. "I am going on a date with her. You have Shizuka, Rui." And with that, he pulled a visibly agitated Makino away.

"DON'T! Stop pulling me!!!!" Makino struggled and broke free of Tsukasa's grip. "Hanazawa Rui! Tell your animalistic friend I am not dating him!! Or you!! Or anyone else for that matter!!!!!!!!" She screamed and grabbed her bag and stalked off. Rui heaved a tortured sigh while Tsukasa looked darkly at him.

"You can't have the best of both worlds, Rui."

"Why do you even care, Tsukasa?"

"I like her. And I can give her what she needs: Devotion." With that, Tsukasa left the courtroom.

* * *

After deciding to switch on his mobile and discovering much to his horror how jammed up his inbox had been with Akira's text messages and voice mails including a good many that called him an unfeeling bastard and so on, Soujiro wisely decided to switch it off again before he boarded the plane. Ah, escapism at his best.

"Sir, our menu for the flight." A female voice broke his thoughts as he settled himself in on the comfortable first class seat. He looked up to see a pretty face, smiling sweetly at him. Ah, looks like this flight would be interesting. However, a little nagging thought started to gnaw. She looked very familiar. Did he bed her before? Nah couldn't be. She would have murdered him by now.

"Thank you. You look very familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" He blurted out suddenly. Oh shit, that sounded like a pick-up line which he had unintentionally said. "I am serious!! I mean, er... I have seen you somewhere before."

The stewardess laughed. "Maybe on the advertisements for JAL?"

"Hmm maybe." He scrunched his face. No, the familiarity was not from some advertisement. It was as if he knew her before. As she bent to pass him the menu, he caught sight of her name tag. Matsuoka Yuki. A sudden bell went off in his head, a warning bell that is. Such bells were only associated with people like Tsukasa and... Makino Tsukushi. Ok, he was getting on to something. He knew it and PING!

"Yuki-chan?"

Yuki looked at Soujiro a bit more closely and drew back suddenly. Oh my, was it really him? How long had it been since they had last seen each other?

"Nishikado-san? I hardly recognised you!" She exclaimed delightedly. He smiled.

"Have I grown more handsome?"

"Perhaps. Why aren't you in Tokyo now? Wouldn't Mimasaka-san have hauled you back...?" She asked curiously.

"Oh. You know of Tsukasa's incident?" She nodded uncomfortably. She had witnessed it with Tsukushi after all.

"Well, Tsukushi's prosecuting him. That much I know."

"Oh shit, Makino? Crap. She's tough as nails!!!" He mourned. She giggled.

"Tsukushi just fights for justice. That's all."

"Yeah, maybe." He still remembered how tough that woman could get and shivered. Warning bells were all that reminded him of that woman. "So, I haven't seen you around since, well, since you know, when Rui and Makino..."

"Yeah. It was a tough period of Tsukushi." Yuki nodded sympathetically.

"Same for Rui."

"But isn't he with Shizuka?"

"Nah, it was a rebound thing. A very long rebound one though." He was not too happy that Rui had not heeded Akira's and his advice on staying away from Shizuka. She was a temptress and it was difficult for Rui to fully understand how far her power extended. She could destroy men, but oh well. Good advice is never heeded.

"Maybe. Tsukushi's definitely not over him." Yuki nodded ruefully, remembering the conversation she had with Tsukushi at the restaurant when she was in Tokyo the other time. Soujiro shrugged.

"We can't help stupid people too much, can we?" Yuki giggled again. Gosh, Nishikado Soujiro always had a great sense of humour as she recalled. Besides looking good, that is.

"Well I won't call my best friend stupid. Nishikado-san, enjoy your flight then. I better scoot off before the other air stewardesses murder me for hogging you." She smiled and turned to serve another passenger. Soujiro smiled in response and gave her a little wave before she turned. He settled into his plushy seat. It helped to see someone familiar (whom he had never slept with, that is) on such a long-haul flight and a pretty one at that. Of course he would never dare to touch her. Makino would kill him that was for sure and for now, he would rather steer clear of that woman.

He let out a sigh of comfort and pulled the eyeblind over his eyes. It was time to catch up on his sleep before Akira punched the daylight out of him.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: One Hell of a Screwed Up Worl

**Chapter 4: One hell of a screwed up world**

Makino Tsukushi was one hell of an angry woman. She had gone back late the night before having had to file a stupid report on the stupid case she lost earlier in the day. Her handphone rang incessantly through the night, with about 20 missed calls from Hanazawa Rui, and 45 missed calls from an unknown number which she wisely assumed to be a certain idiot called Doumyouji Tsukasa.

And it was 8am in the morning and the expresso machine had broken down.

What the FUCK was wrong with the world?

So she did what any sane person would have done. Hopped into the elevator to get coffee from the nearest starbucks. But that was before a certain idiot blocked her path into the elevator and preventing her from getting her coffee.

"Where do you think you are going?" Doumyouji asked, his voice full of annoyance. "Why haven't you picked up my calls?"

Makino was tired, angry, and needed her caffeine boost desperately. "Look you idiot. Let me get into the damned elevator to get my coffee then I'll talk to you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Tsukasa stood firmly in front of the elevator entrance, like a block of stone. Makino counted slowly to three and...

lost it.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE. GET LOST WILL YOU. I NEED MY COFFEE DESPERATELY AND YOU BLOCKING THE FUCKING WAY!!! FUCK OFF!!!" She screamed as loud as she could and Tsukasa even cringed at the desperation in the voice. With all her might, she shoved Tsukasa aside and stomped into the elevator.

"GET LOST." And she flashed him the middle finger, the elevator doors pinging closed.

Tsukasa stood there somewhat shell-shocked, scratched his head and looked around uneasily.

Er.

Maybe he should have just let her get her coffee after all.

* * *

Makino calmed down much faster after her needed fix from the local coffee shop. She heaved a sigh of relief as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She definitely needed the fix to get through the day, dealing with idiots such as Doumyouji Tsukasa and Hanazawa Rui.

"Makino." She turned around and saw Hanazawa Rui looking at her with much amusement. "Your caffeine withdrawal symptoms nearly killed someone."

She managed a wry smile. "Why? That idiot called to complain?" She huffed as she chugged down her expresso. Before she could invite him to, Rui had plonked himself down on the seat next to her.

"Well, let's just leave it at that." He smiled. "On another note, why have you not taken my calls?" Makino let out a sigh. Hanazawa Rui sure knew how to get to her. He knew she needed coffee so he chose to come only after she had her fix. He knew how much of a contrast he made to the asshole of a Doumyouji Tsukasa in approaching her after the avalanche of calls.

Hanazawa Rui just knew his way around her.

"Hanazawa Rui, you're attached. Let's just leave it at that." she turned her face away from him, lest she make a fool of herself by losing herself in the clear blue orbs of his. She knew that she could only resist him for so long.

"Makino." Rui was not content to let that answer go, and gently placed his fingers on her chin, forcing her to look at him. She resisted, but did not struggle for long when she saw the glazed look in his eyes. "I broke up with Shizuka yesterday. It was not easy for her to take it but I had to let her know."

If Makino was overjoyed, she did not feel it immediately. Rather, the weird feeling of anger seemed to take over.

"Why?" Was her simple response, which caught the blonde-haired lawyer off guard.

"Why?" He repeated dumbly. "Because... Because I realised I still love you."

"It took you two full years to realise that, Hanazawa Rui?" She asked, unable to stop her anger from coming through. Rui looked at her, surprised. "You can't just drop everything and walk into my life, claiming your stake that easily again!" Her hands flailed as she poured out her feelings in the outburst, finally understanding why she was so irritable these few days.

Fact: Makino Tsukushi still loved Hanazawa Rui.

Fiction: She was willing to take him back anytime.

Fact: Makino Tsukushi waited for Hanazawa Rui to say he wanted to get back together for two years.

Fiction: She was ready anytime for that.

"Tsukushi." Rui said quietly as he placed his hand over hers. "I will wait."

* * *

Doumyouji Tsukasa was not a happy man. First, it seemed like Makino Tsukushi was ignoring him. Second, it seemed like his best friend Rui had broken up with Shizuka and was making a play for Tsukushi after he spotted the two of them at the coffee shop near Makino's office.

It was irritating him to no end.

"MAKINO TSUKUSHI." He boomed as he walked into her office, for the second time. He had brought an entire stack of coffee, just in case he needed ammunition for his attack. She seemed slightly lost, and looked up briefly as his loud voice.

"What!" She said irritably. "I have work to do you know!!!"

Tsukasa slammed the coffee onto the table. "LOOK."

"I'm looking."

"Can you just shut up for a minute and listen to me?!" He shouted. Gee, when could she ever learn to listen? She rolled her eyes. "I know Rui wants you back. But I don't give a shit. I just want you to let me have a fair chance at courting you."

Makino crossed her arms.

"Why?" Unlike Hanazawa Rui, Doumyouji Tsukasa came prepared.

"Because I think you are an interesting woman, and you will complement my nature very well."

"Did you rehearse that before you came here, Doumyouji?" He turned slightly red.

"None of your business WOMAN!"

"Excatly why would I complement your nature?"

"Well... look, I just think you should not write me off entirely." Tsukasa answered with entire honesty. Makino was somewhat startled by his reaction. He let out a sigh and threw his hands up.

"I am attracted to you, idiot. Think about it."

And with that, he left the room. Makino shook her head.

There was something wrong with this fucked up world.

* * *

It took about a week for Makino to consider carefully both Rui and Tsukasa's proposals. She had been tied up at work about a case involving an attempted kidnapping and was in no mood to be thinking about her love life.

Just as she was contemplating what the two guys had spoken to her (and to their credit, both left her alone to think although Doumyouji sent the most ridiculous bunch of flowers with a note 'Take a chance on me."), the door to her office burst open.

"Makino-san! New case! Police marked it as urgent."

"Urgent? Why?" She took the file and flipped through it quickly. The accused was standing trial for a possible rape and oh....

wait a minute.

"Who is the accused?" She asked uncertainly, as if trying to dispute the name that stood out in bold on the sheet of pristine white paper.

"Hanazawa Rui."

* * *

OK we all know that this is definitely a set-up for Rui. But who did it, why would they do it and what would Tsukushi do? Reviews please! :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Woman Scorned

* * *

I had a bit of a writer's block but I have gotten past that and pretty much planned out the story. The ending has been written, but there are at least 3 more chapters to go. Thank you all for your kind reviews and I look forward to receiving more!

**Chapter 5: Hell Hath No Fury as that of a Woman Scorned**

Makino rubbed her eyes sleepily, glancing at the clock by the bedside. 2:50am was hardly a time for any human to be awake, especially her. She let out a sigh as she fell flat on the table, unwilling to get up.

It had been a day of flurry and furious scrambling. Ever since Rui had been charged with rape, which she had thought was the MOST ridiculous thing ever, and marching down to the police station to actually learn that there apparently were witnesses which nearly gave her a heart attack, she was back at her table with

nothing done.

Well, there was the huge scene with Doumyouji thrown in who had barged into the station demanding Rui be let out on bail and throwing obscene wads of cash at the police officers. Of course bribery no longer worked, not least when the deputy public prosecutor was around, and as much as she hated to do it, she had to refuse bail for Rui.

"What's wrong with you?! Isn't he your friend?!" Tsukasa hissed as she sat him down in the meeting room at the police station.

"It's not that you moron!! I can't just let him walk out! The victim is willing to testify and there are FUCKING WITNESSES."

"They're FUCKING LIARS."

"I know but saying that 'I KNOW HANAZAWA RUI IS INNOCENT AND THE REST OF FUCKING WORLD IS LYING' isn't going to convince anyone you moron."

"Makino! You aren't going to prosecute him, are you!" He accused her suddenly, a rude realisation dawning on him. She let out a sigh.

"I'll try my best not to."And really, that was the best answer she could give. It did not help that Rui had refused to talk to her, leaving her with only the victim to interview but she had not found anything useful.

It had seemed so innocuous. Hanazawa Rui at the bar. Girl meets Rui. Girl gets drunk. Rui takes her home. Something happens. Rape case.

Right, so right.

Just then, her handphone rang shrilly, piercing the dead of the night and giving her a fright. "FUCK! HELLO!" She greeted warmly into the damned phone.

"FUCK YOU MAKINO. What are you doing on Rui's case?"

"I can't get anything! LEAVE ME ALONE DOUMYOUJI."

"It's 3am and you still have nothing? Are you a loser or what!"

"YOU ASSHOLE. Stop insulting me! If you're so smart, why don't you do the investigative work." There was a pause on the other line and momentarily, she felt a stab of triumph.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do have something for you." WHAT?! She could nearly see his huge-ass smirk on the other side. "You see, Akira has connections and you know what kind. He got information that the victim is possibly lying."

"What? Who! The witnesses testified that Hanazawa Rui got her into the cab!"

"Who are the witnesses?"

"I.. I can't tell you!! Now tell me what you have!"

"I want a date."

"FUCK YOU DOUMYOUJI. Don't do this shit to me now."

"Well, then I'll date you in your office." She glanced up to see him carrying two starbucks ventis, still talking on his phone. "Ta-da." She let out yet another sigh.

"Is this some kind of sick joke that you're pulling on me, Doumyouji?" She asked tiredly as she gratefully took the cup from him. He frowned at her as he plonked himself on the seat in front of her.

"Is this how you treat a guy who buys coffee for you, delivers it and actually does your work for you?!" His face darkened.

"Thank you then, I suppose." She said and instantly, his mood lifted. It took so little to make him happy she thought to herself. What a baka. "Well then, what do you have?" Tsukasa let out a small smirk and dropped a file onto the table.

"This is what I have- Akira managed to hunt down the taxi driver and the victim was apparently conscious while Rui was stoned drunk."

"Oh!! But why would she lie?"

"Maybe she was bribed to." Makino deflated visibly.

"Why? Who would do this to Hanazawa Rui?" Tsukasa drummed his fingers on the table, an awkward silence descending upon the still office locked in the dead of the night.

* * *

Rui leaned back against the cold, hard wall of the cell, his hair mussed up in disarray. He closed his eyes and thought of the past events in the last 24 hours. So he had somehow ended up terribly drunk at the pub, and that was because Makino had blatantly ignored him and Tsukasa was being an evil asshole in thwarting his plan to get back together with her.

That aside, he had been in a funk and had allowed himself to go with the throbbing music and the harsh burning of alcohol down this throat. He had barely remembered talking to the girl,or even getting into a cab or doing anything at all. And somehow, here he was in dentention on charges of rape.

He felt ashamed, to the point where he had refused to meet Makino, whom he knew had been desperate to ask him what happened because she had waited at least 2 hours for him in the waiting room. He had sent word that he did not wish to meet her and it was only after the 10th message that she finally gave up.

"Makino." was all he could mutter before he let his head drop back, his eyes clouded in misery.

* * *

Tsukasa whistled a short tune as he walked back to his car. It surprised him how much he had stopped thinking of fighting, and just concentrating on getting to Makino Tsukushi. He did not know what it was that attracted him to do so, to even have declared his intentions to Rui in the first place.

But that was 'so typically Tsukasa' as Soujiro would lament with Akira. He often did things for no reason. He shrugged. Speaking of which, he had not seen the two for a while. The last he heard, Akira had nearly bitten of Soujiro's head for not answering his incessant calls on Tsukasa's last appearance in court, but deciding that two heads were better than one in helping Rui, had let Soujiro live.

Jut as he was about to speed dial his friend, his phone rang and Tsukasa frowned at the name that flashed across his screen.

"Hello, Tsukasa speaking."

"Tsukasa, my dear friend." A silky voice greeted him. "How are you?"

"You aren't my friend." Tsukasa spat as he recognised the voice well enough to know that it was Shizuka's. He never liked her along with Soujiro and Akira.

"Well you will be my friend soon enough. Didn't you enjoy the time spent with Makino Tsukushi?" Tsukasa's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, Rui's name is in shambles now, and I am sure Makino-san is pretty upset over the incident. But I am pretty sure that you get the chance to show your best side to her."

"WHAT?! Did you engineer this?"

"Maybe I did." She laughed a tinkly laugh, which sent a shiver down Tsukasa's spine. "Oh Tsukasa, I will let you on a little secret. I will NEVER let Rui go and you will help me by keeping Makino Tsukushi at bay."

"Fuck you and your fucking plan Shizuka."

"Don't you like Makino Tsukushi?" Tsukasa paused slightly.

"Even if I did, I will never betray Rui."

"We will see, Tsukasa." And before he could retort, she had disconnected the call and all he was left with was a dull flat beep.

* * *

Makino stared in disbelief at the phone. The victim had suddenly dropped charges, and Ruiwas to be let free. As much as she wanted to rejoice, she had a sinking feeling that things were just not that simple.

As if on cue, her mobile rang and she saw that it was Doumyouji Tsukasa.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. BUt since it's over, let's just drop it."

"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!"

"Well it does now. Rui's free to walk, that's the most important thing, isn't it?"

"No it isn't. It is his innocence that matters!! What will everyone think?"

"Who cares!"

"I DO!" And with that she hung up on the haughty man. Why were things just so fucked up? Meanwhile, on the other side of the line, a very bad-tempered Tsukasa threw his hands up in exasperation. Soujiro and Akira slouched into the sofa in his plush office, frowns creasing their faces.

"I don't like this one bit." Akira bit his lip nervously. "It seems like a game."

"I wonder if Shizuka has anything to do with this." Soujiro said airily, not noticing Tsukasa stiffening slightly. "I mean she doesn't have to do anything really, since she could probably get any other guy but I wonder...after all..."

"Hell hath no fury than that of a woman scorned." chimed in Akira. They chuckled slightly, indicating they had no more interest in that issue, and Tsukasa swivelled his chair around to face the windows, his back against them.

It disturbed him to no end that he had actually entertained the fleeting thought of letting things go Shizuka's way and he had no intention of letting his friends get wind of anything.

* * *

Makino had called Yuki up almost immediately, relating the entire incident and ending the conversation with Yuki adding firmly that she should visit Hanazawa Rui. She tried to protest but Yuki only had this to say, "Since you still love him, why don't you just go over and show some concern?"

And so she had taken the day off and found herself outside Hanazawa Rui's apartment. She swore that she would forget the way to it when they had broken up, but she still held dear memories of it. Ah screw it.

She rang the doorbell. Once. Twice. She was about to press the buzzer again when the door swung open to see Rui staring at her. She sucked in a deep breath, stunned momentarily.

He was towelling his hair, beads of his shower earlier clinging to his frame, his naked torso on full view for the entire world. He wore shorts, thankfully, or Makino would have died on the spot immediately.

"Yo."

She shook her head. "Oh, hello. I came to see if you were ok."

He smiled softly. "You still remember the way here."

"I...Well yes." And suddenly he pulled her close, enveloping her in a hug. She could not breathe, her senses leaving her as she was engulfed in the familiar scent of rose that he bathed in she knew from a long time ago.

"Thank you for coming." He whispered in her ear, kissing her softly on the forehead. She tilted her head to look into his marble eyes, losing herself in them again.

"I wanted to know..." She shook her head for the second time, trying to clear her thoughts but desperately failing to do so. Her heart throbbed uncontrollably, unable to miss the fact that she still loved him.

Makino Tsukushi still loved Hanazawa Rui.

"I don't hate you for what happened. I believe nothing happened." She said firmly, but albeit softly. Rui was somewhat startled by the faith she had in him. She always believed in him, even though she never expressed it in the years they were together.

"Thank you." And he bent down to capture her lips. It was meant to be a kiss of gratitude, but somehow it evolved to something more. Something more electrifying than a mere brush of the lips to that of a hunger for the other which involved that of the crushing of lips. It was the pent-up urge to let each other that they had been missed, and missed very badly.

Makino knew it was wrong. So wrong because she had been here to ask after him, not end up in such a compromising position with him but it seemed that her heart now overruled her mind, and it was about time. It was about 3 years time in the making.

Rui knew it was wrong. So wrong because he had let her down, left her in the lurch and yet she never gave up on him. He had never loved Shizuka but he always lied to himself, simply because he was too proud to admit that Makino Tsukushi had captured his heart a long time ago. It was about 3 years in the making for a confession, which he was eager to give now.

And he shut the door quietly behind them.

* * *

Shizuka slammed the phone down, her perfect features contorted into that of anger, spite and hatred which was not a pretty sight. She had underestimated her opponent.

Thinking that Makino Tsukushi would desert Rui, she had not known that she had instead pulled the both of them closer. It crushed her to learn that Makino Tsukushi had spent the night at Rui's, HER rightful place.

If that was the case, then she would play along. And she was going to make sure that she tore Makino Tsukushi and Hanazawa Rui apart, for good. If she could not have Rui, no one else could. It took only a few minutes before she picked up the phone and dialled a number with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Hello, yes. I will need some help. You will hear from me soon." As soon as she ended that call, she smiled slightly as she scrolled through her phone book to locate that one single name- Doumyouji Tsukasa.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: For All You Were Worth

Unbelievable! I had 200 hits for my one-shot and ZERO reviews. I hope this will not happen for this chapter of Hardball.

**Hardball Chapter 6: For All That You Were Worth**

Tsukushi groaned, her body feeling very heavy. She blinked several times, trying hard to focus on the ceiling. Just then, a head popped out in front of her and she screamed loudly.

"KYAA! WHAT THE FUCK!!!" She cried as she got up quickly, bewildered on seeing Hanazawa Rui's face. She grasped wildly at the sheets, and looked down immediately.

OH.

FUCK.

She buried her head in the sheets, embarrassed that she had let her guard down against Hanazawa Rui, the root cause of her misery. It was a lie to say she did not remember what had happened the night before, but still, she was Makino Tsukushi! The deputy prosecutor who did not JUST sleep with her enemy!

"Good morning." Rui greeted, amused at the inner turmoil Makino was going through which showed all too clearly on her face. Ah, how he missed waking up with her at his side. It had been a bit too long. "I made you breakfast. Once you are finally done guilt-tripping yourself, perhaps you will join me at the table." He kissed her on the cheek before she could protest and left the room, humming gently to himself.

"ARGH. DAMN YOU HANAZAWA RUI!" She screamed, flinging a pillow at his retreating back. A large rumble told her that breakfast was perhaps, not a bad idea after all.

* * *

Tsukasa pursed his lips, unable to get through to either Rui, or Makino for that matter. He was about to punch the number again when Shizuka slid into the seat opposite him at the coffee place.

"Tsukasa, you seem to be avoiding my calls." His face darkened.

"How on earth did you manage to find me here?!" He asked, his tone dangerous. If Shizuka were a man, he would have bashed her face in. Unfortunately, Tsukasa had a unwritten rule wired in him that he would not beat any woman, however much he wanted to. And that rule kept him sane from killing his mother as well.

Shizuka put a finger to her pale, glossy lips. Her hair cascading in soft curls, her eyes a seductive brown. She was the epitome of perfection, and evil for that matter. "Tsukasa, I have a proposal for you."

"I am not listening to your fucking plan." He got up to leave but she quickly placed her hand on his wrist, forcing him to glare at her.

"Rui and Makino spent the night together at his place." He stilled for a moment, his mind blank. Shizuka noticed it and laughed.

"So, you want to hear me out?"

Tsukasa's heart ached at that sentence, but even though he was a big idiot, he knew that Makino always had feelings for Rui. She was a lovely woman, but if it meant that she was untouchable, it would stay that way. In a way, one could call him stupid for letting go so easily, but that was Tsukasa.

"No. Shizuka, you underestimate me. I am not as weak and as pathetic as you, fool." He spat out the words and brushed her hand aside, stomping out of the café. Shizuka's eyes narrowed as she laced her fingers together in contemplation.

"Doumyouji Tsukasa, you are the fool."

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is." Makino muttered angrily under her breath as she stomped through the short-cut behind Rui's apartment to get to the main road. She was riled up at breakfast when Rui casually asked her to get back together, resulting in her spitting out her pancakes.

"Does he think I am really such a slut! I mean, fine! I slept with him but that doesn't mean I will forgive him so easily!" She kicked a can lying around. Just then, her phone rang and she deflated visibly at the caller's name.

"Doumyouji." She stated flatly.

"MAKINO. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU."

"Chill. I am at… er, well I am going to take a cab to work!" She stated truthfully.

"I want to see you now!"

"You're not my boyfriend you dumb ass!"

"Shut up and tell me where you are. I'll pick you up!"

"Why should I! I can take a cab myself!"

"You might be in danger you stupid woman!"

"What danger…" And Makino slumped into the arms of a figure from the shadows, a handkerchief over her mouth. Her phone clattered to the floor with the cries of Doumyouji Tsukasa being transmitted in the quiet alley.

Another figure emerged and noticed the phone, crushing it with his heel and left with Makino carried in the arms of his accomplice.

* * *

Rui was getting annoyed that he could not get through to Makino's phone. The silly woman had left her briefcase behind in a hurry to leave and he had chased after her. Makino had a penchant for walking fast and he frowned, unable to locate her in the small back alley she used to get to the main street. He walked on and suddenly heard a crunching sound below his shoe.

He took a look and was sickened to see the crushed remains of Makino's phone.

* * *

The four men were gathered in Rui's apartment, a palpable tension in the air. They had arrived quickly at Rui's call, although Tsukasa had turned up at Rui's doorstep almost immediately after the phonecall made to Makino.

"I've instructed my men to look for Makino already. It should not be that difficult." Akira tried to assure the Tsukasa, who looked ready to kill Rui. Soujiro noticed Akira's look of worry which seemed a bit too excessive with regards to Makino Tsukushi but he decided against pursuing further.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT." Tsukasa screamed at Rui, who looked considerably worried. Rui glared at Tsukasa.

"What do you mean it's my fault!"

"If you hadn't played Shizuka, and then played Makino, Makino would not be in this shit!"

"What do you mean by that Tsukasa?" Akira asked worriedly.

"Shizuka was pissed you dumped her and had been plotting to get rid of Makino all along! If you hadn't been an ass about the relationship, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" He suddenly shot out to gather the lapels of Rui's shirt, with Soujiro and Akira rushing forward almost immediately to stop a fight from breaking out.

"MAKINO IS A GOOD GIRL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN HER. SHE LOVES YOU FOR GOODNESS' SAKE AND YET YOU CAN'T EVEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Rui closed his eyes, aware that whatever Tsukasa had said was true.

"Go ahead and hit me."

Tsukasa deflated at that. He let go of Rui's shirt and plopped into the sofa, a look of sadness on his face instead.

"It's hard not to like Makino…" Akira muttered under his breath. He caught Soujiro's steely gaze on him and quickly said loudly, "Makino is such a weed, she will survive."

Tsukasa merely looked away while Rui kept silent. Just then, Tsukasa's phone rang loudly. He grabbed it and answered quickly.

"Makino?!" A silvery laugh greeted him on the other end.

"It's Shizuka here, Tsukasa."

"Shizuka! What the fuck you have done to Makino!"

"Well, I just took her out for a visit with me." Rui lunged forward to grab the phone from Tsukasa.

"Shizuka! Don't do this to Makino! It's between you and me!"

"Shut up Rui. You, of all people, have no right to talk to me." Her voice turned icy. "I always did wonder why such a loud and brash figure could capture the hearts of not just yourself, but of your best friend as well. And to think I made so much more effort than her."

"Do you realize how much trouble you are in! Kidnapping's an offence!" Shizuka laughed.

"Oh Rui, I am pretty sure I am not just going to stop at kidnapping. I might as well go all the way." Tsukasa grabbed the phone from Rui.

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER!"

"My, my, we are getting a little agitated aren't we. How about this, Tsukasa and Rui? Let me set up a competition for you both to compete for the heart of Makino Tsukushi. I'll let you both play hero for a day. That will be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Stop your games Shizuka!"

"Either that, or you can forget about seeing Makino Tsukushi _alive_. 1pm, at the deserted warehouses along the old port. Do not even think of calling the police, I'm sure you know what I am capable of."

* * *

**Reviews please! **


	7. Chapter 7: What a Bloody Mess

**Hardball Chapter 7: What a Bloody Mess**

Shizuka snapped the phone shut, her lips pursed prettily. Ah, the confidence she exuded was that of a queen, a queen of terror and evil that is. She smiled and walked towards Makino, her polished heels clacking against the stiff, dirt floor of an abandoned warehouse.

She lifted Tsukushi's chin, forcing the gagged lawyer to look at her squarely in the eyes. "My, my, what a sorry sight, Makino-san." Makino squirmed, her voice gurgling against the duct tape as she struggled with her ropes. "Hm, do you want to say something?" Shizuka tore off the tap not-so gently.

Makino spat at her immediately. "FUCK YOU. What the fuck is wrong with you!" Shizuka calmly wiped the spit away and frowned, taking out a handkerchief from her pocket cleaning the mess. She tossed the handkerchief aside.

"You are the problem. You see Makino, I never understood why Rui would fall in love with such a creature like you. Rough, vulgar…" She cringed, "Ugly, and just… generally unpleasant. It was a challenge at first to try and win his heart, and I thought seducing him would suffice…" Her voice trailed off, turning steely and no longer containing the pleasant (fake, in Tsukushi's humble opinion) lithe,

"But it was never enough. And I hate losing."

"It's not a fucking game! You never loved Rui anyway!" Shizuka chuckled.

"It is, Tsukushi-chan~. And I never play… to lose. If I cannot have Rui, neither can you." She smiled and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going!" Tsukushi screamed, her body struggling hard against the chained chair. Shizuka did not even turn to look at her and merely waved.

"Sayonara, Makino-san."

* * *

The two men stood at the entrance of the warehouse, unsure of what was to come. The clacking of the heels only informed them of her arrival as Shizuka emerged from the darkness. It was funny seeing how angelic she looked against the dark backdrop, almost ironic.

"WHERE IS SHE." Tsukasa bellowed as the cry of a seagull sounded above them. Shizuka ignored him and turned to look at Rui.

"So I see that you really do love her." She said icily. Rui looked defiantly at her.

"Shizuka, stop this game. You will not go anywhere with this, and you know this."

"Rui, if I had the guts to cross you and Tsukasa, what makes you think I don't have the guts… to kill?"

"YOU BITCH!" Tsukasa nearly charged at her, only to be stopped by the barrel of a gun pointing straight at him. Two bodyguards suddenly flanked Shizuka, their looks ready to kill. Rui merely sighed, mentally smacking himself for forgetting that while Akira controlled most of the underworld, Shizuka still controlled a small bit of it through her father's past connections.

"Give it up, Tsukasa. So what is it you want to play?" She smirked, knowing that Rui knew full well that both Tsukasa and himself had walked into her trap.

"I want you both to play a game. Ever heard of prisoner's dilemma?"

* * *

Tsukasa and Rui found themselves bound to a very uncomfortable contraption separately. Shizuka had explained the game very clearly. Only one key was given to unlock the chain that bound each of them to the chair, which meant only one person could get out. The other person who stayed would be subject to beating from the yakuza which Shizuka controlled, which meant heavy injury, or death in a nearly 80% probability.

The other who was freed was to find Makino, who was being subject to physical torture as well, and as Shizuka had calmly smirked, "I doubt a woman can last long."

And now, the two of them stared at the key in between them. To stay, meant choosing to die the hero. To go, meant finding Makino and rescuing her, the prince who saved the princess. Selfishness meant both would rather be the prince, than the hero, for no one remembers fallen martyrs.

Thoughts ran wildly through Tsukasa's mind. He loved Makino, but he knew full well that she loved Rui. If he allowed one ounce of selfishness to permeate his thick skull, he would have grabbed the key already and run to save her. But if there was one thing Tsukasa was certain of, it was that he loved Rui more than he loved any woman.

Rui observed Tsukasa's expressions and almost laughed despite the severity of the situation they were in. He was always aware of Tsukasa's hidden feelings for the feisty Tsukushi. Finally, he spoke. "Tsukasa, go and save her."

Tsukasa looked at him, google eyed. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Rui closed his eyes. "I said you go and save her."

"WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU WILL DIE?"

"I deserve to. I caused this."

"FUCK YOU RUI. YOU CAUSED THIS. YOU CLEAN THIS UP."

"Yeah, so I will stay." He opened his eyes again, a pained expression. "I've hurt Makino too badly. She deserves someone else. Someone… who loves her more than she loves him." Tsukasa's eyes softened at Rui's words.

"Ah. You fucker." Tsukasa mumbled. "You know, Makino will have my balls if she knew I let you die. And honestly…. As much as I think I love her, I rather die for you."

"Tsukasa…"

"HANAZAWA RUI. I may be a dense moron, a complete asshole, a violent prick but I do know what love and friendship is. And I PICK FRIENDSHIP NOW."

"Tsukasa…"

"GO. SHE'S GETTING BEATEN AS WE TALK NOW. FUCKTARD GO!!" And Tsukasa pushed Rui towards the waiting bodyguards who could only grin evilly, as they relished the thought of beating up the mighty Doumyouji Tsukasa.

"RUI YOU FUCKER. RUN!" Was the last Rui heard as his chains snapped and he was pushed forward into the waiting darkness, the metal door to Tsuskasa slamming shut as his legs propelled him towards Tsukushi. Wherever she was.

* * *

A filler chapter. Sorry about that. Reviews please! Updates in the next week for the last two chapters.


	8. Chapter 8: Oh for the heavens

**Hardball Chapter 8: Oh for the heavens. **

Rui's heart pounded as he groped wildly in the darkness, holding onto the key for dear life. Dear gods, this was not happening. He had no idea where to even begin looking, or what steps to even take in this blinding darkness.

The worst thing was every minute he hesitated, Tsukushi and Tsukasa were being pounded to pulp. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on breathing. Yes, that was what Tsukushi had taught him a long time ago when the both of them were battling the finals in their final year.

"_Ne Rui, close your eyes and breathe."_

"_And to think you would be the one to tell me to relax," He chuckled as she poked him playfully. _

He opened his eyes again and squinted, narrowing his eyes on a sliver of light ahead of him on the floor. The opening to a door, perhaps? He did not know, but decided that the best option was to advance to it. There is always light at the end of the tunnel, as the wise ones always say.

* * *

Makino's head pounded terribly as she tried to stay awake. She had fallen unconscious midway through the torture, and was now beginning to wake up to its repercussions. Her muscles ached, and a sting told her that there were definitely a few open wounds somewhere.

"Our pact did not include this!" She faintly heard as she struggled to open her eyes. She blinked uncomfortably, not used to the strong light.

"Since when did I say it would not?" Shizuka's lilting voice came through her foggy head.

"Don't you dare use these legalities on me!" A man hissed. "And trust me, there is nothing legal about this!"

"Which is why I asked you to help, Akira." Makno shook her head weakly and struggled to find her voice. Akira? Mimasaka? She struggled valiantly to focus on the two figures in front of her, but slipped into unconsciousness yet again.

* * *

Soujiro groaned, feeling a slight bruise forming on his forehead. He remembered waiting in Tsukasa's bedroom with Akira for news of the two of them, and the next he knew, he was lying on the floor.

"Shit… Akira?" He called out for his friend. He frowned when he saw that the mentioned person was not around and noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table.

"Oh for the heavens." Was all he could mutter as he stormed out of the room, crushing the paper and letting it fall.

* * *

Rui finally made it the light source, and felt a cold metal door greet him. Ah, he fumbled around for a keyhole. Bingo! He slot the key into it and opened the wieldy door with a large creak.

He blinked several times, unaccustomed to the harsh lighting. And the first thing he could only do, was to gasp.

"Akira?" It was less of a question, but more of a statement. Rui looked at him, and then looked at Shizuka, the uncertainty dancing around in his eyes. "What is going on?"

"Well, you finally made it, Rui." Shizuka said cheerfully. "Although I am disappointed that Tsukasa was so altruistic to give you the chance to be the prince."

"Shut up. You have no place in this conversation." She was about to retaliate when Akira silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Shizuka, enough." He looked at Rui, both with a steely gaze on each other. The overhead light flickered. Rui wiped away the sweat from his brow, suddenly noticing a rather limp Makino in the corner.

"How could you do this!" He screamed, rushing over to her and kneeling before the woman. He wiped away the dried blood bits on her face with his sleeve, his hands working quickly to untie her. "Tsukushi…" He whispered, holding her face. "Look at me."

Akira bit his lip. "Rui…"

"How could you do this." Rui said in a softer voice, glaring at Akira. Akira cursed inwardly. He would have traded anything to be in Rui's place currently.

"Well Akira, you have the chance to finish both of them off, as you have planned. One, your good friend who took away the woman you love. The other, the woman whom you love but does not love you back at all. Ungrateful people aren't they?" Shizuka smirked, her face looking angelic. What an irony.

The sudden silence of the room was broken when the metal door leading to outside was broken down and the natural sunlight of the afternoon streamed in. Shizuka gasped while Akira merely looked sourly on, at Rui who was cradling Tsukushi.

"Well, I do hate to break up such a delightful party but hey, I was following orders." Soujiro pursed his lips, pissed off that once again, he had to do the dirty job of cleaning up. Tsuskasa appeared at his side, looking very much the same Tsukasa whom Rui had left behind without being beaten up.

"Akira! YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME!" Shizuka screamed as she started to pound on his chest. "You LIED TO ME!"

"Honestly Shizuka, do you think your feminine charms could seduce an F4 member away from the brotherhood?" Akira asked, batting her hands away. Soujiro looked at Akira with a cutthroat gesture, indicating that Akira had a lot of explaining to do later.

"Naïve bitch." Tsukasa spat as he went over to Rui to see how Tsukushi was doing.

"Whatever it is, you're now under arrest, Shizuka. Hey damn police, get your butts over here!" Soujiro barked outside as Akira pushed the woman forward.

"Akira, you owe me a big one."

"I know...I always do." Akira rolled his eyes.

* * *

They got Makino to the private hospital and as she was getting her checkups done, the four guys huddled into another room.

"Akira, what the shit?" Tsukasa asked first, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"OK fine. Look, Shizuka tried to seduce me one day while I was wasted at some pub. I don't know what I told her but it was enough to get me to say yes to her evil plot."

"WHAT? You got wasted without me? Look dude, I always told you you're the crappiest drinker around. Don't ever get drunk without me around. Look at what shit you get yourself into!" Soujiro exclaimed, hitting Akira's head.

"Look! I thought about it and then I realised it was a brilliant idea. I could get rid of Shizuka once and for all. After all, she was a huge pain in the ass for Rui and Makino, no?"

"And you fucker never thought of telling us?" Tsukasa's face darkened terribly, and Akira shuddered involuntarily.

"Can't blame him man Tsukasa. You would have spoilt the plan." Soujiro piped up. Just then, Rui who had been sitting down with his eyes closed, looked up at Akira directly.

"What did you tell Shizuka?"

"Um…"

Rui shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I heard it all in that room. You love Makino, don't you?"

"WHAT?!" Tsukasa screeched. Soujiro merely rolled his eyes. Akira merely looked at the floor. Rui closed his eyes again.

"What happened? When?? Akira?? Ugh not another one." Soujiro asked, flabbergasted.

"They slept together once." Rui dead-panned. Akira looked at him in surprise. "Makino told me about it." [Read Hardball: One Shot] Akira deflated considerably. And to think he thought that his secret fling would always remain a secret.

"Maybe I should get Makino to sleep with me…" Tsukasa grumbled under his breath, somewhat jealous that his two friends had managed to cultivate something physical with that dratted woman.

"I pity Makino honestly. She's got all the wrong men falling for her. A spaced out lawyer with a psychotic girlfriend, Japan's richest man who has to so go for anger management classes and now, a yakuza leader who probably has 1001 hits on his head." Soujiro paused, noting that the three men had not made any attempt to silence him. "I wonder why she never saw anything in the most decent man who is only concerned with making tea."

"Oh yeah, and fucking women?"

"Shut up, Tsukasa."

"You're just jealous you're not part of the game."

"Oh yeah Akira, you want to do a foursome with them?"

"Tsukasa, no way. Rui, I might consider."

"HEY! How is Rui better than I am!" A small squabble broke out. Soujiro broke it up by asking the one question that everyone had been thinking of.

"So, who is going to get Makino after all this shit?"

Rui unfolded his arms and looked at the group seriously. "I think, it's best to let her decide herself."

* * *

Reviews please! Last chapter will serve as the ending, and I am sure you guys will be eager to know who Tsukushi finally wants.


	9. Chapter 9: The End?

Thank you all for the lovely reviews.

**Hardball: The End?**

"Excuse me, Makino-san is ready to see visitors." A matron entered the room, looking at the four guys seriously. "One at a time." She emphasized as she saw all four lean forward.

"Neutral party goes first." Soujiro proclaimed and proudly claimed the first foot forward. He could only smirk as he saw the other three glare daggers at each other. Ah, brotherhood rivalry never seemed more exciting.

* * *

Makino fidgeted in bed as the nurse bustled around. She had one nut by the name of Todou Shizuka and to prosecute and now was not time to be lying in bed!

"Um, excuse me. When can I be discharged?" She asked impatiently, a dull throb on her forehead reminding her that she was still not that well, but nothing stopped Makino Tsukushi really. The nurse looked at her strangely.

"Miss, not till the doctor says yes. And please, do lean back in bed. You need to recuperate." Just then, the door to her ward swung open, revealing a rather dashing Nishikado. The nurse blushed, while Makino merely rolled her eyes. "I'll be outside. Please call if you require assistance."

Soujiro smiled as he watched the nurse leave. He walked over to Tsukushi and leaned on the small table used to hold meals in front of the bed. "Well Makino, how are you?" He drawled.

"You do know that you irritate the bugger crap of me, don't you Nishikado?"

"I'm hurt. Anyway, I am just here to see how you are."

"Why, thank you." She said sarcastically and dear gods, did Soujiro wonder whatever in the world made his three friends fall for this woman, if you could call her a woman. "Where are the rest?"

"Ah, it seems like… the three of them need to settle their issues with you individually."

"Individually?"

"Well I don't find it necessary to feed you more information lest you go berserk on an information overload. But what I would advise you, is to make a choice soon."

"Huh? Choice?" Makino looked confused. Soujiro wanted to slap his forehead. How could he forget that he was dealing with Makino Tsukushi, the most feared prosecutor but the ultimate densest woman when it came to affairs of the heart?

"Look Makino, Rui has always been in love with you but his pride got in the way. Tsukasa the egghead for all his idiocy sees you as the perfect complement to his violent and explosive nature. Akira on the other hand, fell for you pretty much the same way Rui did, but got to that stage much later than Rui did and is probably kicking his own balls for being late."

And for once, Nishikado Soujiro got Makino Tsukushi's tongue. He let out a sigh.

"Good luck." And with that, he left the poor woman to her musings. He was about to open the door, when he suddenly realised he needed to ask Tsukushi for something and turned around.

Smile in place, he politely asked, "By the way, I met Yuki the other day onboard a flight and was wondering if you had her number?"

He only got a pillow in response.

* * *

Akira was the next to go in. He trembled slightly before opening the door, and was greeted with a shove from Soujiro who was irritated with his waffling.

"Tsukushi."

"Uh, Mimsaka… Take a seat?" She gestured to the chair next to her bed. Her face was flushed, and Akira wondered if she was embarrassed seeing him. He sighed inwardly.

"I wanted to apologise for making you suffer. I was hoping to use my own way to prevent Shizuka from destroying your happiness but I guessed I was too late."

"Oh." Makino looked at Akira with an indescribable expression, and it scared Akira. Pity? Sadness? Hurt? He could hardly tell but it was definitely not one of those he welcomed. "You know, Akira… I don't blame you. You were just doing what you thought was right."

"That's very generous of you."

"You've done more for me than you should." His heart raced as he looked at her saying this calmly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Akira…" Makino reached out to place her hand on his. "I am sorry." Akira gulped at this touch. Her touch. It burnt him to his core, made him crave for more of it. Akira was so going to hell for this but he would not mind.

"Sorry for?"

"Sorry that I cannot return your feelings." And with that one simple statement, a little crack appeared on Akira's heart. He bit his tongue and forced himself to smile.

"You must be mistaken. I never felt for you in that way."

"Oh?" She cocked her head and looked at Akira. It was that look which Akira could not stand. The power of the innocent gaze that seemed to penetrate the layers which Akira had built around him. It bid him no good to be too transparent in the underworld, a world built upon lies and deceit. As much as he wanted it to change, it would not change overnight. And before he could change it, he had to make sure he kept up with the façade. It was this gaze that had him floored four years ago.

_He was waiting for Rui in the campus cafeteria to meet him for lunch when he spotted Makino walking over to him. "Hey Makino! Where's Rui?" _

"_Ah, he has to meet his professor for his thesis so he told me to accompany you for lunch. Do you mind?" Akira was skeptical. He had only met Makino a few times, but it was only when Rui was around. As if reading his mind, Makino bluntly added. "I don't bite."_

_He smiled a smooth smile."I am not worried about that. It's more of your kick that I fear. Let's go."_

_He found himself in a pretty quaint eatery just outside campus. Makino said she did not want him to treat and that she rather they went dutch, and thus recommended this place. He was pleasantly surprised by the food, and the ensuing conversations. Rui had chosen well indeed. Makino far exceeded her upbringing and it was not difficult to see why this steely girl in front of him was the top law student as well._

"_Ne Akira, if I may call you that?"_

"_Sure. What's wrong?" She put down her fork as they were tucking into desert and looked at him. It was a gaze that shook him to his very being._

"_You're lonely, aren't you?" She covered up hastily. "I meant, you seem to be yearning for a real relationship where romantic love is involved, and where you actually receive something in return for your affections."_

"_Pray I do not understand what you mean…"_

"_Your relationships with older women are always focused on pleasuring them. While you do derive pleasure, you don't seem to be … satisfied. But, that's just an observation. I am sorry, I shouldn't be so rude."_

_He chuckled to hide his embarrassment. "It's refreshing to see such honesty." Nothing more was said and they moved on to another topic. But his mind kept wandering back to what she said. Makino was correct in all that she had said. Akira was tired of his relationships. He craved for something normal, the stuff of clichéd movies and dramas. Where the girl would wait for the guy, and vice versa. Where both people gave their best efforts in ensuring something was kept going._

_And that was when Mimasaka Akira realised the only girl who could really understand him that way was his best friend's girlfriend. _

"You didn't say that when Shizuka was in the room." So, that answered the question of her being conscious. Dang. He did not have any room to run. She smiled at him, warming his heart. "Akira, it's ok to love someone. But it might be time for you to be with someone who really loves you for who you are. I just don't think I am the person."

And with that, Akira broke. He hugged her tightly, his throat hitched. He took in the scent of her hair, which despite the hospital's sterile environment, still lingered. It smelt the same way the night he had her.

"Tsukushi, thank you." He murmured.

"No, thank you, Akira. For introducing me to white wine." [A/N: Read Hardball: One Shot] And they both smiled.

Truth be told, Tsukasa did not want to go in next. He wanted to be the last. The best for the last, right? But it seemed that Rui had sulked off conveniently to the washroom, leaving only him. He was going to pummel Rui. And what the hell was Akira doing inside for so long? That asshole.

* * *

He was about to enter when Akira placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell her how you really feel." Great, Akira looked positively horrid that Tsukasa nearly shuddered. Great, that woman inside the room sure knew how to screw someone's mind up eh.

"Makino." He boomed as he entered the room.

"There's only ONE person here and honestly, did you need to yell?" She frowned, looking at him with an irritated expression.

"Ah, I thought you getting beaten up might have resulted in you becoming deaf."

"You sure know how to comfort a patient."

"Pleasure's all mine, woman."

"Hey! Don't go around calling me woman!"

"Why not, you're just my woman!" She stared at him. Oops. Freudian slip there. "I meant…" She waved her hand tiredly.

"Doumyouji, we can't be together. Kill that thought." A look of hurt showed on his face, although Tsukasa quickly sorted himself out and put on a brave front.

"I didn't meant that! You're too skinny, you get angry way too easily, you punch people, and you yell as loud as me! I won't like you!" He announced proudly, his heart sinking at every word however. He liked her precisely for the way she acted. Makino smiled a small smile.

"Doumyouji, thank you for bringing that bit of joy into my life, as much as I hate to admit it." She looked at him with a gentle look that almost melted him. Was she a goddess? Gah! Tsukasa's inner mind theatre really had to take a break. "You annoy me a lot, but I know you really do have a good heart beneath this false bravado and I am sure someone will be able to take all your nonsense. I can't. You will drive me insane." They both chuckled at that, knowing that it was true.

For all that Tsukasa was worth, he knew a good girl, or woman the minute he saw one. He had an uncanny ability to see past all the smoke and mirrors, and this ability led him to Makino Tsukushi. It had started from university- the first day Rui had introduced her as his study partner. A study buddy had seemed like an incredulous idea to him. First, Rui was the smartest among the four of them and it was inconceivable that he needed a study partner. Second, Rui was anti-social. He had remembered snorting to Soujiro that it might well have been a fuck buddy.

But he was floored when he first spotted Makino Tsukushi. Her snappish attitude made him surprisingly, want to be with her more. He enjoyed riling her up, and hearing her screeching , "To leave me alone!!!" followed by a flurry of thick law constitution and amendments flying in his direction as he made some lame joke about being a lawyer and all. He might have thought that he _liked _her, but at some point, he knew Rui wanted her. He would have fought with Rui, but the weight of taking over the family business soon fell on him and he barely had time or strength to think of one woman.

Of course that all changed when she prosecuted him. He was at a low point- tired of being his mother's puppet and running an organisation that was far too big for his liking. He just wanted to be left alone and Makino's prosecution had woken an inner fire in him.

"_Doumyouji, what's the use of fighting all the time?" She had asked in the detention room. He had been detained almost immediately after the brawl, when Makino had reported the incident. He merely snorted. _

"_You don't know anything, woman." She did not flare up at him as he had expected, but instead looked very disappointed. _

"_You should channel your strength to something more useful...helpful to society?"_

"_Useful? What useful things can I do?"_

"_You have the power to be someone great! I just don't understand why the hell you're doing this shit!"_

"_I have never done anything useful before."_

"_Oh yes you have, you asshole. You helped me tutor an underprivileged kid before back in university!" He frowned. Oh. That. Makino had participated in some community service project and she was eager to spread the fervent passion all around to the F4. Needless to say, she was not very successful with Akira or Soujiro although she somehow convinced him to join her in tutoring poor kids. _

_It had been fun and it was the first time he saw her being so patient, understanding, and just generally very un-Makino like. He liked it and he was even more shocked when the kid actually thanked him and gave him a hug for 'being the most handsome tutor ever'. _

_So, he did have a capacity to help others. _

"_Doumyouji, sometimes you shouldn't fight fate so much." And with that, she got up and left. He was floored, once again. Very few people in this world dared to give the great Doumyouji Tsukasa advice on life and Makino Tsukushi was one of them. He was attracted to her strength once again, and this time, he had the time to try to fight for her. _

"Earth to Doumyouji." She waved a hand in front of her face. He pursed his lips in annoyance.

"What! I was just thinking of something."

"You were spacing out."

"Well… er… Makino." He scratched his head. "Look, I know you don't like me. But I do like you and I was hoping if I could…er… well, kiss you." She gave him a bug-eyed look.

"WHAT!"

He grinned slightly. "Since you slept with Akira and Rui, surely one kiss won't hurt."

"YOU!" She was about to hit him when she deflated just thinking about the episode with Akira. She never did have that much evilness in her to deny a man's last wish. "OK, just one."

He leaned down without prompting and kissed her softly on her lips, not intending to go any further. To Tsukushi, it tasted bittersweet. A kiss that told of a longing, yet an understanding that the longing would not be fulfilled.

More importantly, it was a kiss that told that he would stop fighting for her, a realization that Tsukasa had come to when he had chosen to let Rui save her in the dingy warehouse. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment.

_Perhaps, in her next life, things would be different.

* * *

_

Rui did not enter her room, as expected. Instead, a very confused Makino had the remaining F3 come into her room looking very solemn.

"Where's Rui?" They looked at each other, and finally, Tsukasa took out an envelope.

"He left this with the matron when he went off the washroom. We couldn't get him on his cellphone."

Makino took the letter and tore it open, recognizing Rui's familiar scrawl on the hospital letter paper. She gasped, and then started sobbing, putting the letter down on her lap.

_My dearest Tsukushi,_

_I am not worthy of seeing you. I got you into this mess, and it pains me to see you suffering for my mistakes. When we first broke up, I was depressed and basically lost control. Shizuka came along, and seeing my vulnerability, offered me some comfort. But I could never involve her emotionally, the way you did, and it was little wonder that things ended so badly._

_I just wished I had quit being such a hypocrite and lying to myself about my feelings for you. I was so sure I was going to marry you when we were together in university, but I just could not bring myself to grovel for your forgiveness after our last fateful quarrel._

_I thank you for always loving me, despite the pain I have put you through. The faith you had in me after my rape accusation shook me to my core, making me realize just what a fool I have been. But it's precisely because I have been so foolish, that I feel I need to get away from you and grow up._

_I want to be a mature and responsible man when I finally come back to you, but I will not ask of you to wait for me. I can only hope that the love you have for me which has carried you through for the past two years after our breakup will carry you through again. I will come back to you stronger and if you still love me then, I will marry you. _

_I love you, Makino Tsukushi. Stay happy always. _

_Hanazawa Rui

* * *

_

The end? Well, not quite. Does Makino wait for Rui? At this point, I am still not sure. Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10: Finally

**Hardball: Finally.**

Makino was simply… _overwhelmed_, if that was even the correct word to describe. She had been in the bridal shop since 9am and she did not see any respite from the flurry of activities going around her. Honestly, if Doumyouji had not barged into her boss' office to demand that she be granted leave for the wedding, she would have never agreed to waste nearly one_ entire damned day_ on choosing some meaningless dress.

"Woman!" Tsukasa boomed as he stood in front of her proudly, dressed splendidly in his tuxedo. She merely rolled her eyes. "I look magnificent, don't I?" Akira popped out from behind with Soujiro.

"Honestly Tsukasa, a tux is just a tux. Can you just make your mind and choose something?" Soujiro asked, exasperated. He had never known Tsukasa to have been a closet clothes-aphile. Akira on the other hand came over to inspect Makino.

"Makino, you are not wearing that."

"Hey why not! It's simple and nice." She defended her choice and looked in the mirror. Ok, maybe it did look a bit drab but hey! It was white and poofy, just the way most drama serials advertised a wedding to be, no?

"Woman! Can you look a bit more presentable? It's THE wedding of the year for goodness' sake!"

"SHUT UP Doumyouji!!! It's all your stinking fault that I have yet to clear my backlog of your cases!"

"Makino, shut up and follow me!" Akira practically hauled her away to the dressing room. Tsukasa merely looked at Soujiro and shook his head.

"Women."

* * *

Makino fidgeted as Akira held up dress after dress for her. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Really, what was the big deal?

"Hey Akira, if you let me sneak out to finish the one case I was working on last night…"

"No. Tsukasa's instructions were clear. You have to look the best money can afford to make you!"

"UGH!"

"Ta da!" He emerged from the pile of dresses a hapless saleswoman was holding and held up an extremely white, poofy one. Makino was mildly put off by the poofiness, but she could not help but agree that it was a lovely choice. "You'll look stunning in this!"

"Akira…"

"No buts. Go." She merely rolled her eyes at him and trudged grudgingly into the changing room.

* * *

Tsukasa was modeling what could possibly be the 1000th tuxedo, if there were that many tuxedos' designs in the world and Soujiro could feel a headache coming on. Where was that damned Akira?

"Jiro, this makes me look slightly fat!"

"Tsukasa, can you stop being a woman and JUST FUCKING CHOOSE SOMETHING?!"

"HEY THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO A GROOM!"

"YOU'RE BEING AN ASS." Soujiro yelled and Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. It seemed like a fight was inevitable when a quiet 'Yo' was heard from behind. The two turned around to see…

Rui walking towards them, smiling. He waved.

"RUI! YOU MADE IT IN TIME!" Tsukasa cheered, enveloping his friend in a bear hug. Rui chuckled at Tsukasa's over-zealous welcome. Soujiro patted him on his back.

"You sly dog. Why didn't you let us know you were back?"

"I wanted to give Tsukasa a surprise. So, who is the proud bride? Tsukasa forgot to mention it to me over the phone."

"Oh, she's over there…." Tsukasa pointed in the direction of…

Makino who had just emerged from the dressing room with Akira in a white dress, poofy frills and all, fidgeting and scolding Akira until she spotted Rui. Rui felt his breath hitch, and his heart stopped for that split second.

_Makino._

"Ta da! Tsukasa, I dressed her accordingly and RUI! IS THAT YOU!" Akira rushed over excitedly, hugging his friend. Makino by then, had blocked out all sounds, her gaze focused only on that one missing man.

_Rui._

Rui broke the gaze, as he realised what a terrible, terrible mistake he had made in coming back. He had come back to witness his best friend's wedding to… the only woman he loved. He should have known better. He cleared his throat.

"I need to go somewhere." And with that, he walked out of the shop. Tsukasa frowned.

"Hey, where the fuck is he going?"

"TSUKASA!" A high-pitched female voice shrieked from the direction where Makino had emerged from. "I look like a monkey!!!" A petite lady with short, brown hair wailed as she came towards the group, in her splendid gown and all. Tsukasa could only smile at the sight before him.

"My dear Shigeru, you look as fine as any bride of Doumyouji Tsukasa could be."

"Really? Oh!" She turned her attention to Makino. "TSUKUSHI! YOU LOOK SPLENDID!" She hugged the poor lady who was now turning to stone from Rui's sudden departure. Akira and Soujiro winced at her loud voice. If there was one thing in common between Shigeru and Tsukasa, they were both really loud.

Makino looked around her suddenly, breaking out from her trance. "Er, I have to go." And she left the shop hurriedly. Akira merely looked at Soujiro, a knowing grin breaking out.

"Oh dear gods… did Rui just think?"

"Yup I think so, Akira!"

"What??" Tsukasa demanded, a bit pissed he was left out of the inside joke.

"Nothing Tsukasa." And they both chuckled.

* * *

Rui strode out of the shop, not knowing where to go, his feet propelling him forward when he suddenly heard a voice shout, "Rui!" He broke into a run, not daring to turn around to face her.

How could he? Not when he had let her down in the past, not when she was about to be happy, finally. No, he had to leave her, and running he thought then was the best option.

"HANAZAWA RUI!" A patter of footsteps only indicated the person had not slowed down, and was instead accelerating to catch up with him. "RUI!!"

Makino ran after the lithe figure, cursing him for his long legs which allowed him to outrun her. What was wrong with him? She had waited so long to see him and now, he was running away? UGH MEN! She cursed as her dress caught onto a stray corner, the pull forcing her to fall right on her knees.

She winced as skin scraped against the unforgiving, rough surface of the pavement. Her hair was a mess, and she looked absolutely terrifying, with her dress being ripped in one side. Her eyes smarted. Was she crying?

Of course she was. The man who she had longed for the past two years had simply walked out on her. She forced herself to blink back the tears and get up when a hand held her up. She looked up to see

Rui.

"You're always so clumsy." She bit her lip, unwilling to let her tears spill so easily.

"Why did you run?" She asked. It was a question that had burnt her to the core everyday since he had left. He looked at her and merely smiled a sad smile.

"I wouldn't bring you happiness, Makino. Tsukasa will." She frowned at his words, not quite comprehending what he just said.

"Huh?"

"You're marrying Tsukasa." He said it, even though it hurt him like hell to say it. He looked away, unwilling to let him see the pity in her eyes. Makino stared at him, bug eyed.

Oh. Dear. Lord.

DID HANAZAWA RUI ACTUALLY THINK THAT SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED TO DOUMYOUJI TSUKASA?

The thought hit her like a lightning bolt and she stood there and laughed. It was loud, cheery laugh that she had not heard herself doing so for the past two years he had left. She laughed until the tears that previously threatened to fall now fell as tears of amusement. She wiped them away and Rui stared at her strangely.

"For one of the best lawyers around Tokyo, you aren't very smart, Hanazawa Rui."

"Huh?" It was his turn to look mystified.

"You're so stupid, Rui. I am not marrying Tsukasa. I am just his maid of honour." And then, everything made sense and clicked in Rui's mind. He was a real fool, right from the beginning.

"Tsukushi… I…"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And so he did.

* * *

Tsukasa's wedding really did turn out to be the wedding of the year, as he had previously declared to Makino. She could only grumble at the opulence of everything, and the fact that she had once again been torn away from her work.

Shigeru, Tsukasa's bride, had been a handful for her as well. She loved to turn up unannounced at Makino's office with two venti Starbucks (if Makino was in all honesty, grateful to her for) and messed through her files while she was busy preparing for a case. It reminded Makino of what Tsukasa used to do in the past.

Looking at the beaming couple, she could not help but feel a surge of happiness for them. After her discharge from the hospital, and the successful criminal prosecution of Shizuka, Tsukasa had flown to New York to take over the business once again. He stayed out of trouble, and even went so far as to volunteer with a kids programme. That was where he met Shigeru, a fellow volunteer and a bouncing ball of 'monkey energy' (in his words) who finally convinced him that she loved him and he loved her, and flew her back to Japan to get married.

Makino had been pleased to be picked as the maid of honour but scowled when it meant obscene amounts of time spent picking a dress and all the other things people did for friends at weddings.

And now, as the newlyweds stood under the arch of flowers with a large group of single ladies waiting to catch the bridal bouquet, Makino squeezed the hand which had been holding hers. She smiled affectionately at Rui, who in turn smiled back at her.

"WOMAN. JUST THROW THE DAMNED THING!" Tsukasa bellowed, his patience finally wearing thin with the maddening crowd around him. "Throw it!"

"Pfft! YOU ARE SO UNROMANTIC TSUKASA! OK I am throwing!" Shigeru yelled as she turned her back and with a flourish, tossed the bouquet high in the air. The women started screaming while Akira and Soujiro had merely chuckled, standing far away from the crowd as possible.

"So when do you think we should get married?" Rui asked innocently, looking at Makino. Or rather, she thought he was looking at her. She blushed.

"Er… isn't that a bit too early… I mean…" Her voice trailed off as Rui stretched out his arm and

Effortlessly caught the bridal bouquet. Her eyes widened. The horde of women groaned in disappointment. He merely smiled at her and presented the bouquet to her.

"Will you marry me, Makino Tsukushi? No playing hardball this time." He said playfully.

She did not hesitate as she took the bouquet from him, punching him for his playful remark.

"Yes, Hanazawa Rui. Yes."

**The End.**

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
